


Jate'kara: From a Certain Point of View

by pallorsomnium



Series: The Mand'alor and his Jetii (Save the Galaxy) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: Scenes fromJate'karafrom Obi-wan's point of view.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Mand'alor and his Jetii (Save the Galaxy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663015
Comments: 79
Kudos: 1026





	1. The Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I have had several people comment about wanting to know what's going on from Obi-wan's point of view, and there are a couple scenes I have written in my notes that include bits of Obi-wan's POV, so I figured why not! It would a good way to practice writing in his perspective for future stories in this series. The first snippet here was written as part of a writing meme on tumblr. As a warning, this will only be updated sporadically since these are writing exercises!

Obi-wan had had suspicions that their mission to Naboo wouldn’t go well from the very beginning -- the bad feelings his master insists he not focus on, even when he  _ distinctly _ remembers those feelings helping them out of more than a few tight situations. The bad feeling might not have been about the mission specifically, but it had to be related somehow. He was proven right, of course, when the Trade Federation tried to kill them. 

Now they’re escorting the Queen of Naboo and her entourage to the royal hanger. He knows Master Qui-gon hopes to get the queen off planet. 

They have also picked up a bounty hunter. 

A  _ Mandalorian _ bounty hunter, going by the name  _ Naasade _ . 

He wonders if the man has truly given up his name. Regardless, the man is without a doubt Mandalorian, carrying himself with the quiet grace and menace of a seasoned warrior. Obi-wan can’t help but think the man must be an absolute terror in full _beskar’gam._ His very presence prickles at Obi-wan’s awareness in the Force. Naasade is _important_ ; he just doesn’t know how or why. 

His master gives him a questioning nudge through their training bond. While Qui-gon doesn’t know  _ Mando’a _ as well, he had also picked up on the bounty hunter’s name choice. With such high stakes, they must practice caution. 

Obi-wan nods to his master and slows his steps, falling back within the group until he falls in line with Naasade. All the while, he ignores the way Naasade watches him with the sharp wariness of any hunter.

“Pardon me for asking, but is there any reason in particular you chose Naboo, Mister Naasade?”

Naasade huffs and asks, “You’re asking if I somehow knew something like this was going to happen?” 

Obi-wan tilts his head noncommittally. He personally thinks that would be a  _ lot  _ of effort for something with no guarantee of working out, but one never knows. 

Naasade scowls and shakes his head. “I wanted a  _ break _ ,” he grumbles. “Naboo is a beautiful planet and  _ meant  _ to be peaceful.”

Obi-wan has to agree. Naboo is probably one of the last places one might have suspected being attacked by the Trade Federation.

“Yes, I’m sorry you got caught up in this then,” he says.

Naasade grunts. “At this point, I’m not surprised. I don’t have the best of luck.”

Obi-wan quirks a smile, thinking about the absolute messes the last few missions have been. “I would say my master and I also haven’t had the best of luck lately.” 

“You mean people don’t usually try and kill you during negotiations?” 

“More often than one would think, honestly,” he sighs. He  _ really _ wishes people would stop trying.

They reach the royal hanger, and with a nod to Naasade, Obi-wan moves to join his master and the Queen’s security captain at the hanger side door. 


	2. Coruscant Proceedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon Jinn: intentions good, execution EXCRUCIATINGLY POOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting to know exactly what happened on Obi-wan's end while they're on Coruscant! This focuses on just a few scenes, namely the two council meetings and his two discussions with Qui-gon. A warning that they're a bit rough, because I just wanted to get the basic gist of what happened for my own purposes for Chapter 11 of Jate'kara.

Reaching the Temple, Qui-gon arranges for the meeting with the Council. Meanwhile, Obi-wan takes Anakin to the Hall of Healing, where they’re met by Bant. Obi-wan stays with Anakin, while Bant removes the transmitter chip, which turns out to have been in his right arm. Afterwards, Obi-wan goes to the meeting with Qui-gon, and Bant ends up watching over Anakin for a while.

**The Initial Council Meeting**

“I felt a disturbance in the Force shortly after Master Qui-gon left,” Obi-wan recounts. “After checking the sensors, I disembarked the Queen’s ship and met an assassin, a Zabrak well trained in lightsaber combat. I’m unsure exactly how long the duel lasted, but...”

“I arrived at the tail end of the duel,” Qui-gon continues for him, and Obi-wan edges to the side to allow his master more space. “Obi-wan showed exceptional skill with his lightsaber and ultimately defeated this attacker. Based on our observations, and the investigations of the attacker’s effects, my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord.”

A ripple of disbelief and shock sweeps through the Council, as Obi-wan had expected.

“A Sith Lord?” Master Windu repeats, clearly skeptical.

“Impossible!” exclaims Master Mundi. “The Sith have been extinct for a millenium.”

“It is difficult to believe they could have returned without us knowing,” Master Windu adds.

Master Yoda hums and remarks, “Hard to see, the dark side is. His remains, you brought with you?”

Obi-wan nods, as does his master.

“Then we will use our resources to uncover the truth,” says Master Windu. “Ensure that you send your reports to us at once. May the Force be with you.”

With the dismissal clear, Obi-wan bows and turns to leave, but then realizes that Master Qui-gon remains standing in the center of the room. Obi-wan stays by the door, but turns back to his master and the Council.

“Master Qui-gon, more to say, have you?” asks Master Yoda.

“With your permission, I have encountered a vergence in the Force,” Qui-gon states. And of course, Obi-wan should have realized he would ask about Anakin  _ now _ , rather than submit a separate, more appropriate request. 

“A vergence, you say?” says Master Yoda.

“Located around a person?” asks Master Windu.

“A boy,” says Master Qui-gon. “His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a lifeform. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians.”

Obi-wan is...concerned, the Force feeling not  _ quite _ turbulent, but rather murky. He is also reminded they should probably do a repeat midi-chlorian test on Anakin.

“You’re referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force,” Master Windu says. “You believe it’s this boy?”

“I don’t presume,” his master hedges.

“But you do!” says Master Yoda. “Revealed, your opinion is.”

Obi-wan holds back a frown. He has had suspicions about what kind of conclusions his master has drawn about Anakin, but hadn’t thought he would focus on the  _ prophecy _ . Qui-gon has always been vocal about the Living Force, and about focusing on the “here and now.” His interest in the prophecy is  _ strange  _ to Obi-wan. He at least thinks that shouldn’t be the most _ appropriate _ argument for training Anakin.

“I request the boy be tested,” says Master Qui-gon.

The Council exchange looks, before turning back to Qui-gon.

“Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?” asked Master Yoda.

“Finding him was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that.”

Master Windu exchanges another look with Master Yoda, before nodding. “Bring him before us then. We will arrange a time for tomorrow.”

He waves to them, and this time, his master leaves the Council room with Obi-wan. 

**Obi-wan and Qui-gon’s Discussion on the Balcony**

“You must be aware the boy will not pass the Council’s tests, Master. He is far too old. They will not agree to it,” Obi-wan warns his master.

“Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you.” His master turns to face him. “Did you not think so yourself?” he asks. “You  _ have _ been teaching him.”

“I have been teaching him  _ meditation _ , which is a skill any Force-user should know,” Obi-wan argues. “And yes, I have been teaching him about the Order, but you  _ must _ know the Council will not approve. You must plan for this, not simply defy the Council. Not again.”

“I will do what I must, Obi-wan,” Qui-gon says. 

He makes his way over to the balcony railing, and Obi-wan tries not to huff as he follows. His master is  _ not  _ understanding _.  _

“Because of the prophecy?” he asks. “That cannot be your only argument to them, Master. You can’t simply  _ insist _ that Anakin be trained. They will not go along with you.”

“You still have much to learn, my young apprentice,” his master says, resting a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-wan bows his head and simply nods, letting the familiar weight of Qui-gon’s hand reassure him at least partly. His master can’t possibly expect that insisting Anakin is the “Chosen One” will be enough to sway the Council. But, Obi-wan has long since become accustomed to complementing his master’s negotiations. If Obi-wan has to, he will speak to the Council and  _ properly _ petition for Anakin to be trained. 

**The Second Council Meeting: Anakin’s Verdict**

Obi-wan and his master are called back into the Council room once Anakin’s test is finished, and they stand with Anakin between them, waiting for the Council’s judgment. Anakin fidgets, and Obi-wan reaches out and brushes a hand lightly over his shoulder. With a nervous glance over at him, the boy settles down a little. 

“The Force is strong with him,” Master Mundi finally says.

“He is to be trained, then?” Master Qui-gon asks.

The Council members exchange looks, which does not signify a good thing to Obi-wan.

“No, he will not,” Master Windu says. 

With Anakin’s strength in the Force, Obi-wan isn’t surprised by the way the boy’s hurt and disappointment blare out around him. He is also not surprised at the Council’s decision. His master, however, is.

“He is too old,” Master Windu simply states.

“He  _ is  _ the Chosen One, you  _ must _ see it,” Qui-gon insists. 

Master Yoda hums, his eyes closed briefly, clearly reaching into the Force. “Clouded, this boy’s future is.  _ Danger _ , I sense.”

Master Qui-gon steps forward, placing his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “I will train him then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner.”

That-- _ that _ , Obi-wan had not expected. He  _ can’t _ take another Padawan, not when Obi-wan-- _ no _ . The shock leaves Obi-wan reeling, a numbness wiping the thoughts from his head no matter how he scrambles to focus. 

“An apprentice, you have,” he hears Master Yoda say sharply, as well as Master Windu adding his own refusal. 

“Obi-wan is ready,” he hears his master say, and he tries to gather himself. 

“I  _ am  _ ready to face the trials,” Obi-wan manages to say, because he  _ will _ support his master, even if--

“Our own counsel, we will keep on who is ready,” Master Yoda chides, and Obi-wan musters a glance at his master, before bowing his head.

“He is headstrong,” says his master, “and he has much to learn about the Living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me.”

“Not what you said two weeks ago, that is, Master Qui-gon,” Master Yoda says. 

And  _ that _ just makes everything so much worse. Obi-wan takes a slow, careful breath, trying not to draw attention to himself, trying to keep ahold of his emotions and smother the hurt. His master doesn’t  _ mean  _ it, he tries to tell himself. Not  _ truly _ . He knows that’s just the way Qui-gon is sometimes. 

But it’s been  _ twelve years _ , twelve years of ups and downs, of  _ struggling  _ for his master’s approval and-- 

_ I will do as I must _ , he’d said. What would his master think he  _ must _ do if the Council continues to deny Anakin while denying Obi-wan’s Trials? He’s renounced a padawan before, but surely he wouldn’t-- _ no-- _

He forces his own thoughts to quiet as best as he can, as Master Windu cuts through the argument:

“Now is not the time for this. Queen Amidala has announced her intention to return to Naboo, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation.”

“And perhaps persuade whomever is responsible for the assassin to act,” adds Master Mundi.

“The Queen has requested your continued assistance. Go with her, and keep alert,” Master Windu instructs. “We may acquire the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith.” 

“May the Force be with you,” Master Yoda bids.

Obi-wan bows and heads for the door, eager to get out of the room. To go somewhere, anywhere, just _away_ , at least for a little while, just to collect himself -- 

“Padawan Kenobi, spare us a moment, will you?” 

Obi-wan stops in his tracks, barely a step from the door, trying not to let dread overcome him. 

He could count on one hand the number of times the Council has spoken to him alone. He doesn’t understand what they could possibly want with him -- unless just now had counted as a-a renouncement. It  _ couldn’t  _ have...but he isn’t certain. 

He swallows his trepidation. He will face the Council with dignity, at the least. With a deep breath, he turns back around and avoids looking at his master as he returns to the center of the circle of Council members. He bows to them and then stares at the floor, waiting for Master Qui-gon and Anakin to leave the room, waiting for the Council to speak.

Finally, he hears a grunt and the tapping of a gimer stick -- Master Yoda. He looks up to see the Grandmaster hop off his chair and approach Obi-wan. After a moment’s hesitation, Obi-wan sinks to the floor on one knee, as Master Yoda stands before him, leaning on his gimer stick.

“Agree with Qui-gon’s actions, I do not,” Master Yoda says. “ _ Foolish _ , he has been.” 

Obi-wan stares, taken by surprise.

“I believe so as well,” states Master Windu, with nods from the rest of the Council.

“But an opportunity, this gives us. Take this, we will,” Master Yoda says.

“I’m sorry, Masters. I don’t understand,” Obi-wan says, looking from one Council member to the next, before looking back at Master Yoda.

“Based on your mission reports, your studies, and the observations of this Council and members of our Order, you have been ready for your Trials for months,” Master Windu says, and Obi-wan looks at him with wide eyes. “We have approached Qui-gon a few times about this, the last time two weeks ago, and each time he insisted you were not ready. We…indulged him.”

“Ready, you are. Ready _ , he _ was not,” says Master Yoda. 

Master Windu nods. “Now that he  _ has _ put your name forward, we see no reason not to offer you your Trials once this mission to Naboo is completed.”

“Though this does  _ not _ condone Master Jinn’s actions,” Master Billaba adds. “Considering the history of your apprenticeship, we will be having  _ many _ words with him after Naboo.”

“I--oh,” Obi-wan struggles to find an appropriate reply. “But I...Master Qui-gon is correct. I have much to learn still. I  _ am _ headstrong, and...my temper…”

“Still learning, all of us are. Headstrong, perhaps. A temper, perhaps. But  _ mindful  _ of your faults, you are. Come a long way, you have. Ready, I think you are,” Master Yoda says.

Agreement rings through the Force from the other Council members, and Obi-wan is at a loss for words, unable to make sense of the quagmire of emotions within him. He  _ direly _ needs to meditate.

“I--thank you, Masters,” he finally says, bowing his head.

“Good,” Master Yoda says with a hum. He walks back to his chair, and Obi-wan carefully stands back up.

“We will speak with Qui-gon if he expresses any reluctance,” Master Windu says. “We hope you find a swift resolution to your mission. May the Force be with you, Padawan Kenobi.”

Obi-wan nearly bows, before remembering something and hesitating.

“Something you wish to speak of, Obi-wan?” asks Master Yoda.

Obi-wan pauses, taking a moment to push aside his own feelings and worries before saying, “I’m afraid my master left out some crucial information...about Anakin.”

This causes many of the Council members to look at him curiously.

“Continue,” bids Master Mundi.

“Anakin is a former slave, freed due to a gamble while we were on Tatooine,” Obi-wan says, fully expecting the shock from the Council members. “His mother also remains a slave...I know he misses her dearly, and still holds fear for her because of her slavery.”

“Why didn’t Qui-gon mention this? This is  _ certainly  _ important information to know!” exclaims Master Mundi.

“This  _ is  _ Qui-gon Jinn we are talking about,” remarks Master Windu. He sighs, leaning forward and massaging his temples. “Thank you for letting us know, Obi-wan.”

“Explains much, it does. Think on this matter again, we will,” Master Yoda promises. “May the Force be with you, Padawan.”

Obi-wan bows and is finally free to leave the room. 

He pauses just outside the Council room once the doors are shut, and sensing no one around, he slumps against the closest wall with a heavy sigh. He struggles to make sense of everything that has happened in just a couple short hours.

**On Landing Pad**

“I told them Anakin’s history because they deserve the  _ truth _ ,” Obi-wan says, continuing the argument they have been having since leaving the Temple. 

“They shouldn’t need it to make the correct judgment,” replies his master, and Obi-wan quickly pushes down his desire to snap at him, because  _ now _ isn’t the time, but they’ve gone over this before. He’d _ told  _ him before, and Qui-gon had  _ said  _ he’d understood. He should have expected this.

“But it  _ matters _ ,” Obi-wan insists, struggling to keep his voice level. “It.  _ Matters _ . What it  _ does _ to you--” He stops himself from reaching for his neck. “Why  _ else _ would the Council sense he is dangerous? When he has that kind of a Force presence?”

“The boy is not dangerous. His fate is merely uncertain,” Qui-gon snaps. “What is done is done. The Council will decide his future then. I have heard enough from you. Now get on board.”

Obi-wan swallows down the rest of his words, stuck in his throat as they are. He wonders if  _ this  _ is how his apprenticeship truly will come to an end, with these arguments where they talk in circles, his master choosing to focus on all the wrong words he speaks and never understanding what he’s trying to say. 

With clenched fists, he turns and heads for the Queen’s ship, barely remembering to pay his respects to the Queen before ascending the ramp. He  _ desperately _ needed to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


End file.
